


Hard Work

by Ti_03



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Graphic Description, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_03/pseuds/Ti_03
Summary: Spoiler warning: Arc 2 episode 10Trigger warning: mentions of violence and bloodWhat if Ob’nockshai broke out of his bonds?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Hard Work

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by leaf_gravy’s concept of Ob’nockshai snapping. I had fun with this one and I love their art so much! I love them and everything that they do!

Ob’nockshai gritted his teeth and struggled against the chains as he watched the half-elf stared at him be pinned to the ground by such a lesser being. He felt humiliated by being restrained by this Atrivial. 

He watched his pawn take a step back and say, “Is this some sort of test or illusion or game?” He would have laughed if he wasn’t trying to break from the magic holding him down. “What’re you playing at?”

The lesser being looked over to the blond and in a guttural voice, he said, “You’re a good man, Br’aad.”

“Many would disagree.” 

Atrivial chuckled. “You’re right abou a couple of things. Velrisa’s time ain’t yet. In fact,” he looked down upon him, making his blood boil with rage, his teeth gritting harder. “Somebody here has been playing games with your timeline.”

Ob’nockshai wanted to snap at him. This wasn’t his damn game, this wasn’t his play toy. He shouldn’t have gotten involved with Ob’s games. He was making him look like a  _ fool _ .

“What do you mean? I mean, that’s what he does, right?” Ob wanted to laugh at the blond’s naivety, at his  _ idiocy. _

Atrivial clicked his tongue. “It sure as hell ain’t right.” He looked back up at Br’aad. “Door’s open, head out. Velrisa’s fine.” Ob’s eyes widened and he growled. The damn fool undid all of his hard work! 

He looked at Br’aad and saw the delicious fear in his eyes. “No hard feelings!” And the coward bolted out to the door, flipping him off when he thought he couldn’t see it. 

“I’m taking you back to the right time.” 

Br’aad turned around, looking at Atrivial confused. “I-what does that mean?”

“It’s hard to explain.” Ob rolled his eyes. “I ain’t got a lot of time right now. But,” and the chains only tightened around him and he grunted. “this man has been changing everything around you. Playing with the time that you’re walking in.” He wanted to roll his eyes again. The god acts as if he hadn’t done something of the sorts himself.  _ Hypocrite. _

“So, what will I be going back to?” The blond asked. 

“You’ll understand, you’ll see.”

He had enough. He was  _ humiliated _ , he was made to be a  _ fool _ , Atrivial made him look  _ weak _ . He would not stand for this. 

The chains snapped, the purple magic aura strong and prominent and dark. Grabbing onto the lesser god’s arm, he smiled widely and squeezed.  _ “I will  _ **_not_ ** _ be held down and chained like a dog.”  _ With a snap of his fingers, Atrivial was down on the ground, kneeling in front of him. Like he should be.

He turned his head to Br’aad, who slowed down to look at the show. Chuckling, he growled,  _ “And you _ .” then snapped his fingers again and purple ethereal chains wrapped around his wrists, neck, waist and ankles.  _ “What were you planning to do after you left? You can barely function without me.”  _ He slammed him down to the floor. 

He enjoyed watching the purple mist of chaotic energy encircling the boys arms and the bits of purple sparks slowly building up. He watched Br’aad twitch uncomfortably as he tightened the chains. “I said no hard feelings.” The blond choked out as the collar around his neck tightened. 

_ “Oh, no, there are no hard feelings.”  _ He carefully placed his monocle in his coat pocket and looked in the mirror, fixing stray strands of hair.  _ “No dear boy, you’re merely confused.” _

“Confused? About what?”

Glancing at the god who dared to restrain him, he walked over to him with hands behind his back.  _ “Whose game you’re playing _ .” 

Ob’nockshai grabbed his head and slammed it into the side of the stone fireplace. He smiled as he heard the crack of Atrivial’s skull. Blood splattered on the stone and on his glove. 

After a minute of slamming his forehead into the stone, he dropped the body to the floor and looked at his blood stained leather gloves. Blood dripped and trickled down and he sighed happily.  _ “What fun, hearing the sound of cracking bones and the scent of crimson filling the air.” _ He glanced at the boy and he was staring at the lesser being’s dead corpse with wide eyes. Ob rolled his eyes and walked over to him.  _ “Now, now, Br’aad, didn’t anyone tell you that staring is impolite? _ ”

“You fucking killed him..you-you killed-“

_ “That poor excuse of a god had no right to barge in and ruin my hard work. _ ” He snapped, grabbing the young Vengolor’s chin and forcing his purple eyes to look at his own.  _ “You should not concern yourself with beings who think they can come and take away what’s mine.”  _

“He was..he was-“

_ “He was ruining everything. I will not stand for it, and I will not stand for someone you think can save you.”  _ He growled.  _ “You are more of a fool than him if you think he was your savior.” _

“I wasn’t-“ he coughed and gasped for breath at the chain crushing his windpipes. “I wasn’t thinking of that-“

_ “I don’t take kindly to liars.” _ He tsked and put his hand on Br’aad’s head, getting the red blood on his hair.  _ “Perhaps I’ve been too...soft on you. You’ve been spoiled with thinking you can do whatever you want, but you’re my toy. My pawn. I can’t have you taken away from me, not when I have so much planned for you.”   
_

* * *

Ob’nockshai didn’t expect to see Velrisa Greyrock back where she stood, but her time will come soon. He smirked as he watched the younger Vengolor collapse onto the ground, bloodied, bruised, and unconscious. He closed his eyes and imagined the sound of bones cracking, screaming, and the scent of blood in the room. At least this was a better punishment than what Br’aad would have gone through if Atrivial succeeded. 


End file.
